


Hungry

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Christeal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, I mean lets get real neal is king at eating a girl out, I will not bow I will not break, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, never surrender your otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Hudson is famished and Christa Lorenson is the only thing sweet enough to satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to the conclusion that Doctor Neal Hudson is not only an amazing surgeon, but amazing at eating out Christa. Just Christa, only Christa, no one else because Grace doesn't even EXIST in my world.
> 
> Say it with me; here to WIN, ready to SIN.

After a long, sixteen day stretch at the hospital full of surgeries and woe, Neal Hudson was happy to be coming home to his personal blonde ray of sunshine. His steps were swift off the elevator, excited to see the woman who had left the hospital four hours before him.

 

“Christa?” He called in a soft tone, not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep; it was two in the morning, after all.

 

“In the bedroom!” She called back in a similar tone. Neal smiled, dropping his backpack on the couch, eyes on the bedroom as it came into view.

 

Her long legs met his gaze first, pale and slender; crossed over one another in an enticing position. As Neal moved past the wall, he saw Christa was wearing nothing but her underwear and one of his flannel shirts; buttoned up just enough to give him a little taste of what was underneath.

 

Christa looked to him and smiled, running a hand through her slightly damp hair.

 

“Had a shower, took a nap. I woke up and I can’t fall back asleep,” She huffed, tossing whatever book he had left in his bedside table to the floor “, and I’m a little hungry.” Her expression was tender and soft as she explained all of her troubles, leaving a smile on Neal’s face.

 

He missed her. It was a strange feeling, and while he despised how his brain often made connections between his past and present, he never missed Grace as much as he missed Christa. Neal knew he could never find the words to truly express just how unique it felt, so in typical fashion, he decided to show it.

 

“I’m hungry too. I’ve been _dreaming_ about this one thing,” he stated while peeling the shirt from his body, watching Christa take a deep breath at his exposed muscles “, and I’ve been waiting all day to come home and eat it.”

 

“I get like that too. Hopefully it’s not the strawberry ice cream, because I finished it when I got here.” Christa laughed; _hey_ , if Neal didn’t want his ice cream getting eaten, he would’ve hidden farther back in the freezer.

 

Neal laughed too, but shook his head as he did.

 

“No, I was thinking… _sweeter_ than strawberry ice cream.” He leaned over the foot of the bed, using one knee for balance, as he kissed the top of her foot.

 

Christa chuckled, letting the embarrassment of her ice cream comment fall away as he placed soft kisses across her skin.

 

“We’ve been so busy,” he sighed against her skin, kissing up her smooth calf “, and I can’t remember the last time I got to _taste_ you.” As the words escaped him, Neal saw Christa tighten her thighs together. He couldn’t help but smirk; dirty talk _plus_ the English accent always made her squirm.

 

He let his hands glide up her thighs, fingers toying with her underwear before moving his hands away; Christa throwing her head back in frustration. Christa was already hot and bothered for him, she might collapse at the gentlest of touches. Neal smirked at her upset groan, using his surgical skill to undo each button in record time.

 

His kisses resumed just below her navel, her legs forced to be spread by the way he sat between her thighs. Christa raised her hips, desperation violently evident in the moans and groans she was making.

 

“Savor the moment, darling.” He whispered, kissing up her body to the valley of her breasts. Christa buried her hands in his soft hair, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself.

 

Neal pushed the flannel keeping her covered from his away, his shirt adding the perfect frame to the masterpiece before him. He brushed his lips against one of her nipples, just to see how she would react; a loud moan, followed by a heavy sigh. Neal ignored his rock hard cock pushing against his jeans; _this was for her_.

 

Taking the peaked nipple into his mouth, he nibbled gently just as Christa loved it. Her back arched, along with her hips, and tightened her grip on his soft hair. One arm kept his suspended above her, while the over was tracing patterns along her side. Neal let his free hand trail down, using a knee to push Christa’s legs further apart.

 

“ _Oh, Neal…”_ Christa huffed, feeling exposed in the best way as she felt Neal’s fingertips trail down the front of her panties to the pooling heat of her core.

 

“ _You’re soaking, Christa_.” Neal whispered, eyes gazing up at her flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. Christa had long detangled her hands from his hair to grip the duvet. Her knuckles weren’t white yet, but they were close.

 

“Tell me what you want, darling.” Neal hummed, leaving love marks across her collar bone as he waited. Christa struggled with words, heavy panting masking any vocalization.

 

“I want- _ohh_ ,” Neal grinded against her to throw her off “, I… oh, _god,_ Neal. Please...”

 

“Please what? Please _stop_?” He teased, reveling in her ecstasy based anguish.

 

“ _Please, Neal, I need you to eat me.”_ Christa barely managed to say, a whining tone in her voice. Neal lifted his head, pulling Christa into a deep kiss. His tongue worked against hers, Christa sacrificing all dominance for the intense, yet short kiss.

 

Neal trailed kisses and gentle licks down her body, hands making quick work of her panties and throwing them behind him. He didn’t take a moment to admire her flushed state, his mouth watering for her.

 

Settling himself comfortably and placing her thighs on his shoulders, he placed a gentle kiss upon her clit. Christa’s back arched as she let out a yell, her hands gripping at the pillow supporting her head. Neal lapped at her core with an eager tongue, exploring her taste and warmth against his face. She was so wet and more refreshing than a glass of ice water on a hot day.

 

One hand gripped at her thigh, while the other tickled the flesh of her ribs, then up to her breasts; softly rolling a nipple between two fingers, his thumb tracing along the sensitive underside of her breast. Christa cried out as his touch grew rougher, while Neal began to suck on her clit, vigorously attacking it with a talented tongue. Neal hummed, savoring the flavor of this goddess who was slave to his touch.

 

Neal could already feel her coming undone with each brush of his tongue again her; moving his hand down her body, he used his tongue to toy with her entrance just a little more, before letting his fingers take over. Neal looked up to her; breasts heaving with heavy breaths, chest and stomach a light red, and her head pressing into the pillow as she tried to arch higher.

 

Christa’s breath hitched as skilled fingers teased her; she hadn’t experienced pleasure like this until she found herself in bed with a surgeon. His tongue swirled around her clit with purposeful movements, motion changing to a quick flicking motion as he easily pushed two fingers inside her. First, he moved slow, keeping his palm up to brush across her g-spot; knowing he found out when Christa let out a loud scream. Her hands had found themselves back within his hair, trying anything to get him closer as she grinded against him.

 

Neal sucked and flicked her clit at a steady pace as he curled his fingers up to stimulate every part of her he could. Christa was writhing beneath him, a string of explicit and load moans tumbling from her mouth with no filter. Neal kept pushing her limits, adding another finger inside of her. Neal couldn’t help but moan, the vibrations offering Christa yet another thing to squirm over.  

 

Without anticipation, Neal felt Christa’s juices gush against his mouth and fingers as she cried, her heels digging into the bed. Her grip upon his hair grew rough, but he didn’t mind, to busy savoring each drop of her that he could lap up. Slowly, his motions grew more relaxed and tender, right until he felt Christa collapse from exhaustion.

 

Getting on his knees, he licked his fingers, not wanting to waste any drop of her delicious taste.

 

“Oh my god,” Christa laughed after she caught her breath, hands running through her hair as Neal hovered over her with a smug expression “, that was amazingly spontaneous.” She used her last ounce of strength to grab his neck and pull his down for a sweet, soft kiss.

 

“I… just missed you.” It was the truth, but it still felt awkward to say. Christa brought out the best in him, even if it was in strained, short bursts.


End file.
